


Evens and Cats

by Morpheus626



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Silly little bits and pieces of stuff that hit me after my therapy session today. Not a part of Rock/Queentober but I really wanted to post them up just because.Synopsis: Stuff abt Freddie and cats and the boys.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Evens and Cats

“Cat in the piano,” Freddie said plainly, as he lifted the lid of the piano up and pulled out a black and white kitten, that looked irritated at having been woken from a nap. 

“How did you know?” Brian asked. They had only just walked into the studio, and Freddie had beelined for the piano without a word, only to find the kitten. 

Freddie shrugged as he gave the kitten soft pets and a kiss. “Had a feeling.” 

“Right,” Brian nodded. “Shall we let him stay for our session?” 

“I’m thinking a co-writing credit actually,” Freddie replied, setting the kitten on top of the closed piano as he sat on the bench. 

\---

“This way.” 

Roger nearly lost his cigarette as Freddie pulled him down an alley, eyes searching the ground until he stopped. 

“I knew I heard someone,” Freddie said, and held up a grey tabby. “You’ve got a collar, someone is missing you I bet!” 

“What did you hear?” Roger scoffed, using his free hand to pet the very friendly, purring-so-hard-it-was-almost-vibrating, cat. 

“You didn’t hear the cat as we walked by?” 

“...No? Should I have?” 

Freddie cocked his head. “Thought it was quite loud, this one purring.” 

“Is now, yeah,” Roger laughed. “You heard purring all the way back on the sidewalk? You do have a good ear.” 

“Shall we go find your home?” Freddie asked the cat, who meowed in reply. “Yes, Roger will come along and help.” 

Roger slipped his cigarette in between his lips as he shook his head and followed Freddie back out to the sidewalk. “You’ve got a fucking sixth sense for them, Fred.” 

\---

“Deaky?” 

“Hm?” John called from the back of the van, where he was configuring the puzzle of their stage equipment and various other crates. 

“I only know how to deal with one of these well, could you come help with the other?” 

John turned, and blinked. “That’s a kid.” 

“Very good,” Freddie said, and showed off the cat in his arms. “Who had this friend with him. But I’ve only got two arms, and I’ll admit I’m arguably more familiar with cats rather than toddlers...” 

“You have one kid,” John told the toddler, who babbled as he was picked up. “And suddenly your band makes you the go-to ‘kid guy.’” 

“I’m the cat guy,” Freddie said. “It evens out.” 

“Fair enough,” John nodded. “Now where is your mum?” 

The toddler babbled again happily, grinning and pointing to the cat. 

“I don’t think the cat is your mum,” John said. 

“No,” Freddie agreed. “But I think that is.” 

A panicked woman was rushing towards them, shouting her thanks before she was even close, how she had ‘turned her back for one moment, and suddenly the front door was open and Jeffery and the cat George were gone.’

In another moment she was gone, George resting on her shoulder, Jeffery under her other arm, babbling and laughing, neither of them aware of the stress they’d caused her. 

“Think I can get back to the van now, or are any more lost children going to wander up to us?” John asked with a shake of his head and a chuckle. 

“Hopefully not,” Freddie said. “If they start accumulating, we’ll just have a very small road crew assembled I suppose.” 

“Fred!” 

“They could share the heavier crates,” Freddie said, then laughed. “No, we’d not do that. Now, a road crew of cats...” 

“I could be agreeable to that,” John said. “That doesn’t break any labor laws either, to my knowledge.” 

“Well, there we are then,” Freddie said. “If the human crew should ever quit, we’ve got back up.” 


End file.
